The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fire sprinklers are commonly mounted to the ceilings and sidewalls of residential and commercial buildings. Regulations regarding the mounting of fire sprinklers typically require that sprinklers which are installed in the ceiling must be installed with the deflector and/or central axis parallel to the ceiling. When fire sprinklers are installed at the peak of a slope ceiling, there is no escutcheon available to accommodate the sprinkler to be installed as required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an escutcheon that allows a sprinkler to be mounted as required in a sloped ceiling and that has a refined appearance. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an adjustable escutcheon assembly for a sprinkler. The escutcheon assembly includes an escutcheon member including a receiver body and an escutcheon flange extending from the receiver body. An adapter member is pivotally received in the receiver body and is adapted to receive a sprinkler therein.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.